


I'm Here For You

by AstridCommander



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, all the feels, kind of platonic, not really romance?, the true otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridCommander/pseuds/AstridCommander
Summary: Snake hasn't shown up for days. Samus wants to know why.A drabble.





	

Samus lightly knocked on Snake's door.

"Snake, are you there?" She asked somewhat quietly.

No response came from the other side. She sighed, her expression melancholy. Samus knew he was in there. Where else would he have been that day? Snake wasn't exactly a social butterfly, so he couldn't have gone anywhere else; she was sure of it.

She knocked again, this time firmly. "Come on, Snake, open up."

Silent air.

This was the fourth day in a row she had been without being in contact with him, and she wasn't going to put up with any of his excuses.

Samus could still feel his presence from through the door. Taking in a deep breath, she tried again. "Snake, you've been ignoring everyone for three days. We need to talk."

Samus pressed her ear to the door to hear if he was making any noise. Nothing. She tried opening the door this time. It was locked.

Samus sighed, annoyed. This wasn't like him. Sure, Snake wasn't social, but he usually hung out with his few friends, Samus included. Earlier she had asked Wolf about Snake's whereabouts, to which Wolf had replied,

> _"To be honest, I dunno where he is. You shouldn't get involved, unless you think he's dead or something. He'll be fine eventually."_

What a garbage answer. What the hell kind of friend wouldn't intervene? Samus wasn't buying it.

Growling under her breath, she dug around in her pocket. She pulled out a spare key she had grabbed from her purse on her way out; a copy she had begged Master Hand to make. With one swift click, she opened the door.

Warm air and strong cigarette fumes met her instantly, burning her nose. Coughing, she waved the air in front of her face and turned the light on as she closed the door behind her.

The room was exactly like how she last remembered it; cluttered, but not completely messy. The couch cushions looked like they hadn't been touched for days, which was probably the case. The entire room looked suspended in time.

Coughing again, Samus turned on the overhead fan and opened a window. She was used to cigarette smoke, but not this much. In fact, she was surprised that the smoke alarm hadn't gone off at all.

"Snake?" She called. No response. Just as she had expected.

Any normal person would assume he wasn't there, but Samus didn't let this go. She knew he was there somewhere.

She quickly walked down the small hallway of his room. The door to his bedroom was cracked open. Not even bothering to knock, she pushed open the door.

A slight shifting noise– a rustling of blankets– caught her attention.  
Flicking on the light, she saw Snake lying on his bed, wrapped up in blankets.

"Ugh. Snake!" She groaned.

He groaned in response, his back towards her. "What do you want?"

Samus crossed her arms. "An explanation."

He sat up slowly. "...Samus, I–"

"What is wrong with you?! You've been isolating yourself for days!"

He said nothing, only staring at her with a look of guilt that was desperately trying to be concealed.

Samus frowned. "You could have told me something! I was so worried about you."

Snake grunted and looked away, his face not changing from his solemn expression. He got up and walked right past her and out of the room, almost like she wasn't even there.

"What the hell, Snake?" She asked angrily, following him to the living room as he sat on the couch with his blanket still draped around his shoulders.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"I'm asking you why you're locking yourself up." She remained standing.

"Why do you care?" Snake asked in a deadpan manner that was painful to hear.

"Why do I care?" Samus repeated. "Because I think everyone has been worried sick about you, including myself."

She waited for Snake to say something, but he didn't, like how a child would avoid a lecture from their mother. Frustrated, she continued. "What are you hiding for?"

"I don't think you should know," he admitted, tilting his head back toward the ceiling as if to hold back something.

"What do you mean? Of course I should."

"No. I don't want to upset you. It will ruin things for both of us. It's best that you don't know."

Wolf's words instantly came to mind,

> _"...You shouldn't get involved, unless you think he's dead or something."_

Samus squinted at him, furrowing her brows angrily. No one had the right to tell her not to be concerned. "I don't care if it ruins things, Snake. I need to know what's bothering you."

An expression flashed across Snake's face that she had never seen before. He looked broken. Distraught. "Fine." He sighed before answering. "I'm not going to be in the next installment."

Samus wrinkled her nose in disbelief. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not guessing. I overheard Master Hand talking about newcomers. ...He said that I was being removed." He opened his jaw to say something else, but he stopped himself and turned around, his eyes visibly irritated.

This statement alone almost gave Samus a heart attack. Her lungs collapsed and her stomach clenched. She didn't say anything– she couldn't say anything– she was absolutely devastated.

Samus stared at him, bewildered, blinking back the tears that were gushing to her eyes. "...Oh," she finally said, trying not to sound like she was crying, but contrary to her wishes, it came out like a squeak.

Snake rested his forehead in the palm of his hand, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

Samus was fuming. Why they chose to leave him out was beyond her. It was almost insulting. Snake wasn't a bad fighter by any means, nor was he ever a forgettable figure. How could they not see that?

"No, I'm glad you told me." She stared at Snake sympathetically. His back shakily rose and fell with each breath. "And don't be sorry. It's not your fault, Snake."

Snake looked back at her, his eyes glazed. "No. I feel like I did something wrong."

"You didn't." The bounty hunter stepped toward him and put a hand on his upper arm, sitting down. His muscles tensed reflexively. "Trust me. You're fine."

The bottom of her lip quivered, and she bit it back. She wasn't even sure of her own statement.

Regardless of her skepticism, Snake wasn't letting up. "I obviously did. Why would they kick me out if I didn't?"

Samus gripped harder on his arm. "Do you want me to ask Master Hand?"

He shook his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his left hand. "No. I think it's better not to know why."

Samus's heart was pulsing in her throat. She tried to swallow it back, but it persisted. "Then do you want me to try and change his mind?" She asked, letting go of his arm. "I'll kick his gloved ass with my new heels if I have to."

The soldier didn't immediately answer, instead grabbing her hand and pulling her closer toward him, locking her into a hug around the shoulders. "I'd appreciate it, I really would." He almost laughed as he said this. "But I don't think that would change anything."

"...Snake..." Samus wanted to break down. She held onto the back of his shirt tightly. The warmth of him was so comforting, but it only made her more afraid of losing the feeling of support that he gave her.

However it appeared that Snake had already broken down before her. His face was shoved into her collarbone. She could feel his tears soaking into the fabric of her sweater.

Samus hesitantly patted his back. "Snake, it's alright... It's alright..." She sounded like she was comforting a child, but she couldn't help it; she had never seen this emotion come out of him. After so many years of him repressing his sadness, cold and stolid, it was finally coming out. It was unfamiliar, but in a good way.

Assuming it was safe to do so, she let her tears roll down her face as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Snake pulled away after about a minute and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. I'm probably making you uncomfortable."

Samus smiled, wiping her nose with the side of her hand. "No. No, you're not. You can take as much time as you want."

Snake smiled back, however his eyes still had a cold and distant look to them.

"Look. If you need anything, I'm here for you. You're not alone."

Snake hugged her again, holding her even more tightly than before. The warmth she missed was back again, radiating like an oven. "Thank you."


End file.
